


Perfect

by Merfilly



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Death, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-11
Updated: 2009-05-11
Packaged: 2017-10-14 06:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/146244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peace in death's embrace</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect

Joyce smiled warmly at the pack of people in her home. They'd even let Spike come, and he seemed happy to be her leaning post, while Dawn laid with her head on Joyce's leg. Buffy was sitting on the corner of the couch, while Giles looked so studious in his chair. Xander and Willow, Anya, even Angel who really wasn't so bad were there. Oz had rejoined them, looking a little more comfortable in his skin for a change. That girl Faith, and Giles' friend from England, Wesley, had made a place for themselves, while Cordelia was not being too rude to Buffy.

It was perfect, everyone was safe and warm, doing well with one another in their friendships. So easy to close her eyes, just go to sleep, and let it all be perfect forever.

She never heard her daughter call her name, having already left, wrapped up in the peace that is forever.


End file.
